


Consequences (An Undertale Fanfic)

by Abbinormal25 (orphan_account)



Series: Consequences (Undertale Fanfic) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aborted Undertale Genocide Run, Gen, Genocide Sans, Post-Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Abbinormal25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Deviantart fanfic that I've been writing for a few months now. Thought I'd try uploading somewhere else. </p><p>The link:</p><p>http://abbinormal25.deviantart.com/art/Consequences-Part-1-592335085</p><p>If you have a DA, my uploads tend to be more frequent and my replies are quicker. ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Consequences (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Deviantart fanfic that I've been writing for a few months now. Thought I'd try uploading somewhere else. 
> 
> The link:
> 
> http://abbinormal25.deviantart.com/art/Consequences-Part-1-592335085
> 
> If you have a DA, my uploads tend to be more frequent and my replies are quicker. ^^

Consequences Part 1

Frisk felt their soul being pulled upwards toward the golden roof of the judgement hall. They tried to let their muscles relax, knowing that their efforts would be useless. But SHE wouldn't comply. Chara fought furiously for control of Frisk's body again before her response was met with a cold, hard slam into the floor. Frisk felt their body burning as if every bone had had been broken. Blood dripped from their nose. Chara jumped quickly up to avoid the array of bones, ignoring Frisks cries of agony with in the shared soul. She moved stealthily around the corridor to avoid the blasts of lethal light.

"i never understood why people never used their most powerful attacks first" said their familiar attacker, shrugging. 

Fisk stifled a cry knowing what Chara would do next. She grasped the knife which seemed to burn in Frisk's hands. She charged forward towards their old friend, and companion. They thrust the knife towards the skeleton as Frisk tried uselessly to stop her hand. Sans stepped quickly to the side causing Chara to fly forward. Frisk used all of their failing determination to trip her on their feet. She fell forward onto her face again.

"Frisk you moron." Growled Chara under her breath.

"what, you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" Asked Sans. He continued to throw the small demon and child around like a rag doll.

At one point in the seemingly endless battle, Sans looked at the child with pity in his eyes and talked about their previous timeline together. 

"i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier."

He remembered them. He remembered Frisk. He held his arms out to them offering mercy. Chara was taken aback for a moment at this seemingly ludacris offer. She lost control over Frisk's soul for a moment as they dropped the knife and ran into their friend's open arms. They began sobbing terribly into his jacket.

"Frisk, no!" Shrieked Chara.

"you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to." 

"No, n-no, Sans..." Frisk cried brokenly. "I didn't want this. I-I just want things to go back... Back to the way they were before...I-I'm sorry m-my friend."

"friend?" Sans muttered. He rubbed his boney fingers through Frisk's blood-soaked hair. They were...shaking? Why?

"i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste." He said with a dark tone deep in his voice.

Sans' grip suddenly tightened on the small child. Frisk looked up, frightened, seeing his eye sockets grow dark. His fists were clenched, shaking in anger.

"S-sans? Wha-" Before they could finish their sentence, everything went silent. Frisk found them-self looming up above Sans, the judgement hall in full view. Frisk was completely numb, feeling as if the world had stopped suddenly.

Frisk looked down in confusion only to find the shaft of a bone impaling them and lifting them up above the ground. Betrayed by Sans, in the same way that Chara had betrayed his brother. Frisk froze and hung up above the ground for what felt like an eternity. The bone suddenly disintegrated into dust, sending Frisk face first into the floor. 

They turned their weak head slightly to see Sans approaching them as their vision blurred and darkened. He got down on one knee and began to rub his fingers through Frisk's hair again. He suddenly picked their small hand up off the ground and caressed it. 

"kid..." He said with pity in his voice, "if we really are friends..." He sighed heavily, "You won't come back."

RESET 

Chara was in control again. The powers of load and save and... Reset. It seemed that before Frisk could even process the reality dark void, they stood back in the judgement hall, Chara giggling horrifically.

"You idiot..." Chara giggled, "You really think he would just let you go after everything you've done. Killing all those poor monsters...killing his defenseless brother" Frisk cried out in agony begging her to stop. "No, Frisk. There's no turning back now."

Frisk's soul seemed to break more with every fight, and every death. Every minute in the void, a little more of Frisk began to fade. It seemed they had become mostly Chara. Chara couldn't even hear their soul's cries anymore, much to her glee. 

Frisk seemed completely gone, until around Chara's 11th battle with Sans. Chara stood, facing Sans with her eyes closed and her head down.

"hmm. that expression...that's the expression of someone who-"

"Let go." He was interrupted by the dark voice of....Chara?

"wha-"

"Let GO!" They said again.

"kid? what are you-"

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" They shouted fiercely. "Chara...."

The name seemed to send chills down Sans's spine. It was Frisk, and with their last touch of determination, vowed to stop Chara's reign of terror. Frisk raised their head slowly, and opened their eyes. One was blue and the other...red. Sans was taken aback by this. What was happening? 

Frisk smiled softly as tears began to fill their eyes. They began to finger the knife.

"I couldn't do it anymore, Sans." They said quietly. "Chara made me do terrible things, take the lives of so many friends. Toriel, Undyne, Mettaton...." They paused, "Papyrus.....But... That won't ever happen again. I tore my soul away from her, leaving both of us weakened. But...it's my body so..." Frisk was breathing hard, gasping slightly in pain. "I have control for now. But if Chara gets it back....She can reset, and gain all her power back." 

Sans tried to interrupt them. He knew the nature of souls and timelines enough to know what Frisk was thinking. But....the idea of possession...it shocked him. Was this...really the same Frisk? The one who'd been pranked with ketchup by him, the one who he'd stacked hotdogs on top of, the one who's laugh, made him genuinely smile for the first time in a long time? That spare? That hug? Was that...real?

"If I die now, while in control. I will have the power of resetting. And I can go back to the very beginning...This....this is the end." They paused slightly before looking Sans in the eye sockets again. "Sans..." The knife became firm in their small, childish hands. "I-I'll see you around."

Frisk plunged the knife deep into their stomach, freezing, lunged over from shock. Sans stared at them in horror, blood dripping from their mouth, before they collapsed onto the floor. 

"Frisk!"

The voice of Toriel woke Frisk from their reoccurring nightmare. They sat up, finding themself wrapped in an oversized hoodie, clutching a large, red scarf like a blanket.

"Frisk, my child, are you alright?" Toriel was sitting on the bed, stroking Frisk's hair tenderly. They looked outside to see that it was still dark outside.

Frisk quickly wrapped their arms around Toriel and started whimpering.

"Mom... I-I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Toriel looked surprised at them.

"My child, it is alright. I was up anyways. You should not apologize for having nightmares." Frisk couldn't think of anything to say. They just sobbed, thinking of the horrible things they'd done. All because they wanted to help someone. All because they wanted to bring someone back from the dark. All because of him...Asriel.


	2. Consequences (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered how it felt for Frisk to be immediately forced to kill off all of their friends, Even that poor froggit :'( I really hope people are enjoying this! Because I am! 
> 
> The idea of Chara possession had always been in my mind but it wasn't until I reread Flowey's end-of-pacifist dialogue. When he said, "Just let Frisk be happy" I remembered that Chara is actually supposed to be YOU the player also the fact that Frisk is still living above ground even after you stop playing. So technically speaking, Chara is actually possessing Frisk during this run.

Consequences Part 2

"Frisk?" Asked Toriel tenderly, "Do you want to talk about it? You've had so many nightmares since we came here. Did something happen to you?"

Frisk shook their head. "No, nothing really bad happened here...." They pushed away from Toriel and sat up against the wall. "I just keep having this dream" They started. "And everyone dies..." Frisk paused in the middle of their half-truth, "And there's nothing I can do to stop it." 

A half truth is a full lie, Frisk had always been taught as a child. Their conscience ached to tell Toriel the truth but deep in their soul they knew she wouldn't understand. Saying that Frisk was possessed by the ghost of her dead child and forced to kill every monster in the underground because they were trying to save her dead son would not only be cruel and depressing for Toriel, but also absolutely insane to someone who could not understand the concept of save and load or reset. Instead, Frisk just bowed their head in sorrow, feeling completely isolated from help.

Toriel took Frisk's hands gently. They shuddered and flinched as they remembered Sans' last words when Frisk was brutally betrayed by their close friend in one of their fights. Toriel tilted her head slightly, confused, but just passed it off as simply being uneasy after their dream.

"Frisk, my child, you have no reason to fear." Toriel said comforting them. "We are all here and safe on the surface and it is all because of you." She smiled at Frisk, almost with a sense of pride, as if Frisk was their own child.

But Frisk knew deep inside, that their nightmare could not have been more real. And the death of every monster was also all because of them. They still remembered the corse feeling of Toriel's dust on their hands. Frisk simply smiled up at Toriel before lunging onto her for a goodnight hug. 

"Thank you mama." Frisk said naively. " I feel better now." They lied. "It's just a dream..." Frisk paused, "It never happened." They said under their breath.

Toriel could see transparently through Frisk's lie. A mother's intuition, one could say. She sighed deeply and patted her child on the head.

"If you need anything my child, I will be in the next room." As she walked through the door and turned to look at Frisk, who was simply staring at their hands. Her eyes grew full of pity as she watched her child. As she went to close the door, she was interrupted by Frisk.

"Mama?" They asked,

"Yes, darling?" 

"C-can you tell me about...." They froze, realizing what they were about to ask her. "No...never mind. It's ok." Toriel sighed and smiled pitifully at them before turning and closing the door. Frisk took a deep breath and collapsed onto the bed. They grasped their stomach. The pain felt so real. The knife seemed to pierce their stomach so slowly.

"Chara...." They said under their breath, finishing their question to Toriel. "Why Chara? Why do you hate humanity so much? Why do you hate...them. Why did you do this to me?" They closed their eyes, and slipped back into their memories

 

"Don't worry about me. Someone has to take care of these flowers."

"Asriel?" Frisk whispered. Asriel sighed deeply.

"Frisk, please leave me alone." Tears filled his eyes. "I can't come back. I-I just can't." He turned to look at the bed of golden flowers. "I don't want to break their hearts all over again. It's better if they don't see me." He tried to hide his face, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. "Frisk, why are you still here?" He asked. "Trying to keep me company?" he said coldly.

Frisk put their hand on Asriel's shoulder. He hesitated for a moment then placed his paw on top of it and turned to face Frisk. 

Asriel looked at Frisk tenderly and asked them why they had come to Mt. Ebott in the first place despite the legends of trackers disappearing. Frisk thought about it for a moment. So many things had come to pass that drove Frisk to run away from their old life. Maybe it was the bullying, or their foster parents' fights, or maybe being tossed onto the street as a punishment with only a small stick to defend themself. Frisk still had it with them, after all this time. It seemed to become some sort of an emblem to them. Even if it could have gone for 150G at the Tem Shop.

"It's ok," Asriel smiled tenderly, "I don't need to know. Only you know the answer." He turned and looked down at the flowers. "I know why Chara climbed the mountain....it wasn't for a very happy reason."

Chara! The name they had been called so many times before. The first fallen human. Asriel began to talk about Chara's hatred for humanity, how climbing the mountain and.....disappearing was the only way she felt she could escape. Asriel also told about Chara's death and how he had absorbed her soul, giving her half of the control over his body. Chara carried her own body to the surface and when Asriel was attacked, tried to use full power over all the humans.

Instead, Asriel withheld their power and was wounded to the point of death. Kill or be killed became his motto. A sudden realization came to Frisk's mind. Asriel died, to keep his sister from killing anyone. He never wanted to hurt anyone. He didn't deserve this. He deserved to live happily with his family.... 

"Frisk?" He said, interrupting them from their train of thought. "Thank you for listening to me. But you're should really go be with your friends." 

"Asriel, I'm not going to leave you like this." Said Frisk, "I'll come back for you and then, somehow, I'll get you the happy ending you deserve!" Asriel chuckled lightly.

"Frisk, don't you have anything better to do?" He asked sadly. 

 

Frisk intended to keep their promise to Asriel. They crossed over the barrier and at the end, were again given the option to reset. But not a normal reset. A true reset. One that would erase everything. Even Sans' and Flowey's memories. But there was no other choice. They just couldn't leave Asriel there. Before Frisk could press the button, they were interrupted by a small, familiar voice.

"Seems everyone's finally happy. Monsters have returned to the surface. Peace and prosperity will rule across the land." Frisk moved their hand from the button and turned, grieving to meet the face of the mysterious voice. Flowey. Frisk kept their hand over the reset button just in case.

"Hey," he said, "Take a deep breath. There's nothing left to worry about." He paused for a moment. "Well there is one thing. One last threat." Frisk stared at Flowey more intensely now. What was he talking about?

"One being with the power to erase everything. Everything everyone's worked for." Frisk froze realizing what Flowey was trying to say. "That's right, I'm talking about YOU."

Flowey told Frisk that they could still tear everyone from this timeline, before anything had ever happened.

"Asriel...." Frisk said quietly. "I'm doing this for you. I'm not going to leave you here."

"This power, this is the power you've been fighting to stop this whole time. The effects of your and my determination. The power I wanted to use.... But I don't think I could do this all again...I don't even want that power anymore...."

"Asriel, I'm going to make sure you get a happy ending too." Frisk said, sounding determined. "Chara did this, not you. I'm going to find a way to bring you back."

"Please, just let them go." Flowey said quietly, "Just let Frisk be happy." 

What? Let FRISK be happy? Who was he talking to if not to them?

"Just let them live their life. But if I can't change your mind. And you do end up erasing everything, just know you'll be erasing my memories too. Anyways...you've probably heard this a hundred times by now." 

A hundred times? Frisk had just finished this timeline? What was Flowey talking about. It seemed that Flowey barely noticed their presence.

"Well that's all...." He said calmly, "See you later....Chara." And he was gone.

Before Frisk even had time to process what had just been said, they felt their hand slam against the reset button, sending them flying back through the timelines, back to the very beginning.

 

 

Frisk awoke staring up at the pinprick of light shining through the hole of the ruins. They sat up, and found themself lying in a patch of golden flowers. The same spot where they had just spoken to Asriel. They quickly got up and headed out of the entrance without even having anytime to process what was happening. It was like...they weren't even in control of their own body.

"What's happening to me?" Frisk asked, only to find that their words were simply thoughts echoing in their own head. They quickly approached Flowey's room to find him sitting there, putting on a fake face of joy! 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the-" Flowey's words suddenly stopped and skipped right to the lesson with his "friendliness pellets", as if someone had completely skipped their speech. Frisk was confused and somewhat terrified, unsure of what was happening. Frisk absentmindedly dodged his bullets without even thinking of it. Flowey became obviously pissed off. He sent his "friendliness pellets" flying towards Frisk twice more, Frisk avoiding twice again. Flowey's eyes became dark, and his smile became maniacal. 

"You know what's going on here? Don't ya?" He asked. "You just wanted to see me suffer?" 

The rest of the fight was the same as the last time. Flowey repeated his motto of kill or be killed, before being stopped by Toriel. Her words seemed to be skipped over too, but Frisk seemed to have relevant control over their body again. They completed Toriel's puzzles with ease and made their way through the ruins like normal. 

That is, until another strange occurrence happened. The training dummy. Toriel's words were skipped over again, leaving Frisk alone with the dummy. Before they had even a chance to talk to Toriel's dummy, their hand rose to strike the dummy with their stick, killing it instantly. Toriel seemed slightly concerned, but passed it off after telling Frisk that "the dummies were for talking, not fighting" 

But this was completely different nothing felt right to Frisk, not even their own skin. They were losing control quickly over themselves, almost like...possession. Was this her? The human Asriel had spoken of? Perhaps Frisk and Flowey weren't alone in that void. Maybe Flowey had been right when he said goodbye to Chara? Was this Chara?

FROGGIT HOPPED CLOSE

Frisk heard a small giggle echo in their head, as their hand instinctively reached for their weapon.


	3. Consequences (Part 3)

Consequences Part 3

Frisk waited for about half an hour before climbing out of bed. Taking the hoodie and scarf they walked quietly toward Toriel's door and opened it. As suspected, she was fast asleep. They quietly closed the door shut behind them. Frisk crept down the dark hallway of their new home. It was almost like Toriel and Asgore's homes underground, except the air felt slightly clearer. 

Frisk donned the oversized jacket and zipped it up. The sleeves flopped inches under their hands. They draped the red scarf over them and wrapped it around their neck and pulled the hood over their head. They felt the crisp late-fall breeze as they opened the door. The cold was refreshing. They stepped out into the cold and shut the door behind them.

Winter would be here soon. Frisk knew that the winters on the surface would be nothing like Snowdin. The snow underground was produced by magic. The cold was not harmful or uncomfortable (unless of course you're a fish-lady) and everyone just seemed happy it was there.   
On the surface, however, winter was an enemy and a threat, snow stopping traffic, making areas hard to get through, destroying plants, and killing anything that was left out there too long.

Frisk almost missed the underground. Though they had not been there long, it seemed more like home that any foster home had been to them. Frisk stuffed their hands into oversized pockets and buried their nose into their scarf. They walked around for a bit through familiar forests, alone with its creatures and the peaceful sound of leaves crunching under their feet. 

As they walked, Frisk lost themselves in their own mind, pondering the great philosophical questions of a child's mind. They tried not to think of the genocide they had committed only a reset ago. The terrible haunting presence of Chara seemed to be following them. Slowly, Frisk came to a realization that they couldn't ignore the Onionsan in the room forever. They had to find out more about what had happened to them. They had to learn more about Chara. 

 

FROGGIT BLOCKS THE WAY

"Finally," said a voice in Frisk's head clutching their stick. "Sparing these things took forever."

"What's going on?" Frisk cried panicked, "Who are you? What are you doing?" But the voice didn't answer again. Frisk felt their hand move on its own, thrusting their weapon at the naive creature. It struck the Froggit at full force. It stumbled back for a moment, confused before turning to dust. Frisk fell forward onto their knees over the Froggit's dust. What had they done?

"Get up," growled the voice, "I don't have time for this." Frisk was quickly pulled back up on their feet again and continued to follow Toriel through the ruins. When Toriel left them alone, Frisk quickly escaped the ruins and began seeking random encounters. Against Frisk's will, the voice was causing them to kill every monster they came upon. Soon there were no monsters left in the ruins. Even the little ant sized Froggit was missing. Frisk was crying for help, screaming for someone to come set them free of this. But nobody came.

At this point, Frisk returned to the area where Toriel's house was. Before walking forward towards the house, they took a right, into a little room where a single toy knife lay on the ground. The voice tossed their little stick aside and picked up the knife before turning to Toriel's house.

"No no! Stop! You can't!" Cried Frisk. But they were no longer in control of their own body.

Toriel came outside to greet them, commenting on the fact that they didn't have a scratch on them. They followed Toriel into her house and into their new room. They fell asleep almost instantly, before awaking to the smell of butterscotch-cinnamon pie in their room. They took the pie and quickly headed into the hall. 

"Please, why are you doing this?" Frisk whimpered feebly, "Who are you?" Pausing for a minute, Frisk felt something within them, like the creature inside them was trying to think of a way to respond. They walked over to the east side of the hall, and looked into the mirror. Frisk looked to see that it wasn't their reflection in the mirror, but the reflection of a girl, smiling wickedly at them.

"It's me!" Said the voice cheerfully, "Chara."

"W-what? Chara?" The first fallen human, Asriel's sister, Toriel's child, but how? "N-no, no you're dead!"

"Maybe," said Chara giggling, "but a little bit of determination brought me back, he he! You're mine now Frisky! So come on, let's go say hi to Mom, ok?" 

Chara led Frisk reluctantly into the living room where Toriel was reading her book about snails. 

"Please, don't." Frisk whimpered

"Hello, my child. Is there something you-"

"When can I go home?" Chara interrupted.

"What?" Toriel was taken aback. "This is your home now." Chara continued to skip through Toriel's speech.

"How do I leave the ruins?" She pressed.

"Wait here, I-I have to do something" Toriel ran out of the room. But Chara followed her into the basement. She continued to follow her to the very end of the hall, where the entrance to the rest of the underground stood.

Frisk could feel their soul quivering in fear. Was Chara really going to kill Toriel? Her own mother?

"Chara please, don't hurt her. Just leave her alone!" Frisk was sobbing, "You don't have to do this! Please!"

Chara approached Toriel, her look seeming to startle the old woman. She drew the knife.

"Stop!" Frisk sobbed, "Mom! It's me, Frisk! Please talk to me." Chara giggled horrifically.

"Not worth talking to." She replied, before slashing the knife clean through Toriel's chest. Blood stained her elegant gown. Toriel's expression changed horribly. Shocked, terrified. Frisk screamed for their mother.

"MOM!" They sobbed terribly. Toriel cocked her head confused, hurt.

"You-you really hate me that much?" She asked. Suddenly, her expression changed from hurt to cold. "Now I know who I was protecting by keeping you here..." Her eyes widened in a way that sent chills down Frisk's spine. "Not you....but THEM." Them, Frisk thought. The other monsters, the ones who had once been friends of Frisk's. The ones they had once set free, who were next on Chara's hit list. Frisk struggled to move their body, to tear their soul away, anything! But to no avail.

Toriel closed her eyes and laughed coldly. She slowly sunk to her knees, turning to dust. Frisk felt shocked, numb from what they had just witnessed. Toriel...she was...dead? No. No! This couldn't be real! But her dust spread over the floor was proof of it. Chara gave a mocking smile, torturing poor Frisk by walking straight through her scattered remains.

"Too clingy," remarked Chara, with a snarky tone. "Always has been." Frisk was too overcome with grief to even respond to their captor. Their hands felt as if they were shaking. Although Chara's hands were perfectly still, grasping the knife with a sense of pride.

"What have you done?" They whispered, "W-what have I done?" Chara walked down the long, quiet hallway and stepped out into the little room separating the ruins from the underground. Flowey was waiting patiently for them.

"Hmm... You're not even human are you?" He asked, "You're Chara aren't ya?"

"Asriel," Chara said through gritted teeth.

"We're still inseparable after all these years." Flowey paused, something going through his mind. He asked Chara to aid him in the destruction of the underground, a plan to destroy all humans and monsters. "Yes, YES! That's a wonderful idea!" He replied excitedly before disappearing into the ground again.

"No Chara, please, please no more." Frisk begged. But Chara ignored their cries before walking through the door, into the rest of the underground.

 

Frisk kicked the crisp autumn leaves around. The crunch was somewhat satisfying. They wondered if Toriel or the other monsters remembered the pain Frisk put them through. They seemed to remember Frisk after they abandoned Chara's timeline. Toriel noticed Frisk's look of shock when they saw her again, commenting that they looked like they had seen a ghost. Tears formed in Frisk's eyes. Even if they had stopped Chara's run, the memories of it still burned in their mind. The look of every monster in their last moments of life was there every time they closed their eyes.

"nice jacket," said a voice from behind. Frisk gasped and turned around quickly. 

"Sans?" They asked, looking half relieved.

"sup kid? what are you doing out here on your own?" 

"I couldn't sleep." They said kicking the grass up.

"yeah, tori's talked to me bout your nightmares." Sans sighed, "you know, frisk, you're still growing and kids like you....." Frisk finished his sentence in their 

"Should be burning in hell." Frisk whispered inaudibly. Their hands shook and eyes widened.

"should be getting more sleep, y'know?" He finished, laughing nervously. He heard Frisk's shaky breath.  
"say, kid, you uh sound a little "winded" if you know what i mean?" Sans laughed to himself. Frisk forced a nervous laugh. 

"frisk," Sans asked, with genuine concern in his voice. "d-do you wanna talk about it." Frisk shook their head.

"It's hard to explain. You wouldn't understand."

"come on, i'm sure some "old bones" like me can take it." He winked at Frisk playfully. The wind suddenly picked up, sending a chill down Frisk's spine. They shivered uncomfortably. 

"hey, why don't we talk back at me and pap's place before you "catch a cold"?" Frisk could swear they heard a rimshot somewhere in the distance.

"I-I just don't know if T-Toriel or Asgore w-would be okay with it." Frisk shivered,

"well i don't cal"cium" anywhere." Sans joked, "come on, i'll make sure she knows you're with me. plus, i thought tori and asgore weren't living together anymore?"

"N-no b-but Asgore still w-worries about me. Almost l-like I'm his own child." 

"welp, i'll let them both know you're with me. maybe then we can kick these nightmares to the curb. waddaya say?" Sans took Frisk close to him, trying to keep them warm. Frisk looked up at Sans, but all they could see was darkened eyesockets. The pain of being impaled seemed to come back instantly. Frisk buried their face into his jacket.

"Y-yes. Yes please."


	4. Consequences (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hiya! Welcome back to the dark mind of Abbinormal. If you're still here lemme just say, you're crazy! There is something wrong with you! But that's okay because that means you're like me :D 
> 
> The idea for Grillby being aware of the resets came when I read the bar dialogue after killing Pap (Why? Precious cinnamon roll???) the bird says Grillbz is worried about losing his best customer. But what if he actually knew what it meant if Sans didn't show up. Hmmm????
> 
>  
> 
> Finally got to write my precious cinnamon rolls being cute with Frisk <3 what have I done to myself? I'm dreading to write this next part!

Consequences Part 4

Frisk trudged through the leaves behind Sans, hands in the pockets of their big purple hoodie. It was a gift from Sans a little while after reaching the surface. Frisk found it in one of his dresser drawers while helping the skeletons pack. Papyrus claimed it was from Sans' "dreaded purple phase." For some reason, the thought of younger Sans wearing a big purple hoodie seemed funny to them. But it they just seemed overly depressed. Why couldn't they just forget their past run? Why? They stared at the ground as they walked, feeling hopeless.

"hey, you wanna hurry up there before ya "catch a cold" kid?" Sans asked, smiling.

"You already used that one, Sans." Frisk said half-heartedly. Sans turned to face the disheartened child. 

"hey, what's the point if you can't reuse your jokes sometimes? don't schools up here teach you kids about recycling?" He smiled again at his own joke, this time with a little less enthusiasm. He could feel the anxiety building in the kid's soul. It was overwhelming. Sans couldn't think of anything else to say, so he simply let the child be as they approach his and Papyrus's house in an awkward silence.

He opened the door he'd left unlocked (because he had felt too lazy to actually lock the door before leaving) and beckoned the child in. Frisk walked up the small steps into the skeletons' new living room. It hardly looked different from their home underground, save a new couch and cleaner looking kitchen. Frisk guessed that Undyne probably hadn't come over for a cooking session with Papyrus yet. 

They absentmindedly sat themself on the brothers' new couch and kicked their shoes off. They unwrapped their scarf, holding it close to their face as they lay their head down on its arm. Smelled like bone cologne. Sans took a seat next to the child, unsure of how to approach this conversation. 

"so frisk, you uh, wanna talk about what's been bothering you?"

"I don't want to explain anything." Frisk pouted, "I want you to already know everything, like you always do." They lifted their head from the couch. "I want you to tell me how to fix this!" Frustrated tears filled the child's eyes. They paused for a moment, to gain control of themself again. "I'm tired of no one remembering..." They said quietly, "I'm tired of everything being the same...for....."

Sans got the dreaded feeling of timelines jumping back into this conversation. The torture and agony of endless resets, of watching loved ones fall down and die, the depressing feeling of....hopelessness. Not knowing if the human would be merciful or....not. That always did seem to be the problem. He didn't always remember resets, but he had started to write down events of previous ones. Journals unaffected by timeline jumps. In short, it was absolute hell.

Sans was quiet for a while, processing the idea of going through that again. He finally snapped out of it and began to speak.

"frisk?" He asked cautiously. "i-is this about a previous reset?" He kept his voice down, knowing his little brother was sleeping in the other room. The last thing he needed was for Pap to learn about resets and timelines. The one little bit of hope that kept Sans from falling into complete depression. 

Frisk nodded coldly ."You should remember some things. It wasn't a true reset." Frisk said without looking at Sans. Every time they saw his face, genocide nightmares returned. 

"kid? did you....hurt someone?" Sans felt fear shoot through Frisk's soul, as if some distant realization had come to them. Frisk shook trying to put the memory out of their mind. Sans' left eye began to glow softly, trying to comfort his friend. He put a boney hand on their shoulder. Frisk tensed up and shuddered. Sans suddenly felt something within their soul. Almost like...another presence?

"I-I'm sorry Sans." They whimpered quietly. The froze for a moment, trying to control themself. However, their attempts failed. The found themself burrowing their face into Sans' jacket and letting out a terrible sob. Surprised, Sans' held them as comfortingly as he could. He felt Frisk's breathing get quick and uncontrollable as their soul was struck with panic. They were hyperventilating.

Papyrus, hearing the human's cries, had rushed from bed and dashed into the living room. 

"NYEH? SANS! WHAT IS GOING ON AT THIS HOUR OF THE NIGHT?" Papyrus spotted the panicking human in his brother's arms. He rushed to the rescue. "HUMAN?!" He cried, concerned. He took the child from Sans and cradled them in his arms. "HUMAN! ARE YOU HURT? HAS SOMEONE WOUNDED YOU? WHO HAS DONE THIS? DO NOT WORRY, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL HEAL YOU." Frisk just found themself crying even harder with Papyrus holding them. They had murdered him in his most vulnerable moment. He only wanted to spare them. He just wanted to be friends. But Chara's determination was stronger than Frisk's. They were a monster, a monster. Frisk clutched onto Papyrus's scarf as if he were going to turn to dust at any moment. "SANS?" He asked concerned, "W-WHAT'S WRONG WITH FRISK?" 

"they just had a nightmare." He said, "just a bad dream." Frisk had just resorted to whimpering now. Sans looked at his brother. He looked like he may cry. He really seemed to care about the kid. "hey, uh pap, why don't you let frisk lay down upstairs for a minute. i'll leave a message for tori, let her know they're here."

"EXCELLENT IDEA BROTHER!" Papyrus exclaimed his mood changing instantly. "COME LITTLE HUMAN! I THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!" Frisk threw their arms around his neck and buried their face into his shoulder. They clutched their own Papyrus Scarf™ tightly in their little fist. Papyrus wrapped his arms around the small child, carrying them up to his room. "YOU KNOW, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU CAN BE SCARED OR SAD WHILE WEARING THAT COOL SCARF!" Papyrus said, forcing cheerfulness. Frisk tried to giggle but it just came out as another whimpering yelp. Papyrus carried Frisk up to his room, closing the door behind him. 

As soon as he heard the door click, Sans collapsed onto the couch. His soul was aching, grieving for the kid. It seemed that Frisk might have accidentally killed someone, heard Sans' judgement, something like that. 

But something else was weighing on his chest. It seemed as if Frisk had killed a friend....so had they actually played a pacifist route before killing someone? The idea of Frisk killing a friend made Sans sick to his nonexistent stomach. He needed to talk to them, but they completely broke down at the mention of it. Like they were....no. That's impossible. Sans sighed heavily. He decided to talk to the one person in the world who would understand.

welp," Sans sighed to himself, "i'm going to Grillby's."

 

 

Papyrus sat in the corner of his room, waiting for the terrified child to fall asleep. He had heroically offered to make Frisk some "nightmare be-gone" spaghetti but they refused to eat without Papyrus eating with them. The Human was so polite. Papyrus often wondered if they still wanted to date him. No, he thought to himself. He couldn't torture poor Frisk with a dream that would never come true. He would be a good and loyal friend, which honestly wasn't very hard for him. The Great Papyrus could not fail at anything! As he had said once before, being friends with everyone is easy! 

 

Papyrus had pulled one of his many manuals off of his shelf to read as he waited for Frisk to fall asleep. This one was about cars and the teeny tiny parts that made them work. Sometimes the images would make Papyrus's head ache. It was very confusing how something as small as a single car with one simple purpose could have so much more to it on the inside of it. When Papyrus saw cars, he simply thought of them as a machine used to take you from one place or another. Yet there was so much going on behind the scenes he didn't know about. It seemed capable of so much more. Interesting. 

Papyrus noticed after a while that Frisk's breath got very shallow. He walked up to his bed and looked at them. It looked like their eyes were moving under their eyelids. Alphys had talked to him about this before. When humans reached their healing state of sleep, their eyes would move and they would dream. Papyrus had assumed that Frisk had little TV screens in their eyes. From there, they would watch their dreams. Papyrus had presented his ingenious idea to Alphys, but she did not seem impressed. Perhaps the idea was too much for her to comprehend. He understood. Sometimes he was baffled by his own ideas too.

Frisk seemed distressed in their sleep. He worried if they could be having another nightmare. He patted the sleeping child on the head, comfortingly. Frisk, still asleep, suddenly grabbed Pap's hand with a titanium grip and refused to let go. Papyrus seemed surprised. He had a sudden idea. He climbed carefully into his bed and sat next to the tiny human. He felt almost like he needed to guard the child from their night terrors. The Great Papyrus: Nightmare Guardsman. He liked the sound of that.

 

 

It was late, and Grillby always closed up shop at ten. It hadn't taken him long to set up shop in a new surface location. Grillbz was always efficient like that. The complete opposite of Sans. He wondered if his friend would be sleeping down in his cellar at this hour. He quickly teleported into the bar. The lights were still on but Grillbz was nowhere to be seen. Sans gave an irritated sigh. He turned, ready to leave before the creaking of a door sounded off behind him. Sans turned to see his old friend coming into the bar through the fire exit. He seemed irritated.

"hey," Sans called, "you look a little 'steamed.' make sure not to get too 'overheated.'" Grillby turned at the familiar voice. He chuckled.

"Two fire puns in one greeting. It almost seems racist. Take a seat." He said calmly. "The fish and bird were in here earlier, drunk, as usual. The bird continued to 'translate' for me as usual, as I tend to keep mouth shut around him." Grillby set an unopened bottle of ketchup in front of Sans. "Then that over fed water fowl starts to say I'm insulting the customers. I swear I almost incinerated the little parasite."

"but it's good you kept your 'chill'! actually no, that could have killed you." Sans joked

"I should keep a running counter." Grillby said sarcastically. "So did you need something or did you just stop by to throw fire puns at me. Sans froze remembering why he was here he looked down.

"the kid," he said, "they did 3 runs. Two with out killing and in the other they killed someone. they killed a friend. it's really getting to them. they nearly had a heart attack earlier."

"So what's the issue now?" Grillby asked, wiping a cup clean. "PTSD?"

"maybe," sans said slowly, "but there's something else." Grillby looked up now. "i-i think they could have been possessed." Grillby dropped his cup. Sans quickly grabbed it with his magic and placed it back on the counter. 

"A possession?" Grillby asked shuddering, "That hasn't happened since the war, not that we know of anyways."

"i felt it grillbz," Sans said seriously. "there was something else that shared their soul. another presence." Grillby looked worried.

"But if Frisk really was possessed then there's a possibility that....."

"they're still there...." Sans looked at the floor. "we don't know for sure but it could be just a matter of time before it tries to take over. powers of save and load....all of it. we need to make sure..." Sans paused, his eyes growing dark. "F r i s k d o e s n t h a v e a b a d t i m e."


	5. Consequences (Part 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally bring Flowey into the picture!   
> So it would appear that Sans knows a little more than he should. Hmm??? And of course Pap tries to reassure Toriel that she did get a text as if that would actually calm her. XD
> 
> But what about Sans' dream? That was strange and almost demonic? Where could this be going?  
> I don't know it's not like I wrote it ;)
> 
>  
> 
> And white dog cameo of course!!

Consequences Part 5  
  
After the barrier was broken, monsters were finally able to go free. It was everything they ever dreamed of. The stars, sun, and moon were like unbelievable Gods to them. It seemed as if everything was finally going right for once. There were some monsters, however, who did not want to leave the underground. A few monsters stayed behind, perhaps as a way to avoid the nostalgia. But one monster avoided the surface at all costs, leaving everything behind. Including his own family.  
  
The lone flower sat grumbling at the entrance of the ruins. He gazed up at the light coming from the peak of the mountain. Something inside Flowey wanted to just go up for a moment to get a healthy amount of sunshine. It had been ages since he'd been up to the surface. But doing that would be admitting defeat to that little punk. Frisk had shown him 'mercy' and 'loved' him. Flowey had almost felt love for them too? No, that was just the souls. Not actually him.   
  
However, there was another feeling inside Flowey. Another emotion that was flooding his system. An emotion so strong he thought he might burst. Boredom.   
  
"UGH!" He cried, "RESET DAMMIT!" There hadn't been a single reset since and Flowey was still stuck as emotionless flora. He didn't even remember what being Asriel again felt like. Sometimes the idea of going back to the surface crossed his mind. It wouldn't be the same timeline. Things could be different. Maybe he could see his parents again and they could make him feel something this time. It didn't work last time but.... "UGH!" he bellowed again falling onto the ground looking up at the light from the top of the mountain. After a long period of meditation and self-pitying, Flowey finally decided on "just a minute" on the surface.  
  
He burrowed up to the little village near mount Ebott where most of the underground's monsters resided. Little monster children ran around in the sun, bounding and happy.  
  
"Disgusting." Flowey thought to himself. "What was I thinking coming up here." Suddenly, Flowey felt something poking at his petals. He turned irritated towards a little human child with curly reddish hair. She was poking at his petals like he was some little animal or something.   
  
"What do I look like to you? A frigging petting zoo? SCRAM!" He yelled at the little girl. She squeaked, unsure of what to think of the talking flower. Instead of running, she crept closer, squatting down on the flowers level.  
  
"You're pretty!" The little girl squeaked in awe. "I've never seen a flower like you before."   
  
"Yeah? Well get any closer and I'll make sure you never will again!" Flowey threatened the little girl, yet she didn't seem to understand his threat. She sat down next to her new friend and admired him. "What the heck are you doing? Leave!"   
  
The little girl giggled when Flowey morphed his face.   
  
"I like flowers." She said. "But you're special! You can talk! Mommy always told me that flowers couldn't talk." Flowey wasn't quite sure how to respond.  
  
"Yeah, and I can say this too!" He started blabbing out a series of monster and human swears and curses, enough to make him eat at least 10 bars of soap.  
  
"My brother said something like that once and my daddy spanked him." The girl said naively. "My name's Eden." She said beaming, "Eden Brooky!" Flowey looked up at her stifling a snarky laugh.  
  
"What a stupid name!" He laughed sarcastically, "And I thought Flowey was bad! You should really try to get that changed!" He tried to be as rude as he possibly could.  
  
Eden stood up and folded her arms, pouting.   
  
"You're a mean flower." She said grumbling, "Flowey's the dumb name. I have a pretty name and my mommy told me so."  
  
"Well why don't you go whine to your mommy and leave me the hell alone? Huh? How does that sound?" Eden's face suddenly changed. Almost like she just realized something. Her face fell sadly.  
  
" I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"What?" Flowey was taken aback for a moment.  
  
"My mommy said that I shouldn't be mean to people. But I said that your name was dumb. That wasn't nice of me." Her eyes started to tear up. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings."   
  
"W-whatever" Flowey said, feeling embarrassed. "Can you just leave or something?" Eden nodded her head sadly and ran off in the opposite direction.  
  
"What the hell?" Flowey thought to himself. What had just happened?  
  
"you know you could at least try to act like you have a soul." A voice from behind sounded. Flowey shrank back when he saw the familiar face. "then again, if you even tried 'laven-her' a little bit, your heart would probably burst." Flowey growled at the skeleton's bad flower puns, knowing it wouldn't be the last. "you know that the boss monsters won't be too happy with you 'poppy'-ing up here after what you did too us at the barrier."  
  
"How long have you been watching, Smiley Trashbag?" He growled.  
  
"orchidding me?" He smiled smugly at his own pun. "as soon as i felt your soulless vessel on the surface, i couldn't afford to 'leaf' you alone. the humans you know, if 'dai-see' you at the wrong time-"  
  
"SHADDAP!" Flowey yelled. The power of the puns was becoming too much for him.  
  
"alright," Sans said, backing off. "'iris' my case. but i'm warning ya, i've got my eyesocket on ya." He said, closing his right eye in a wink. He turned and began walking toward the village. He stopped for a minute and looked over his left shoulder.   
  
"oh yeah, flower." He paused for a moment, eye sockets growing dark. "D o n t   t h i n k   I v e    f o r g o t t e n   a b o u t     a l l   Y O U R   r e s e t s." Flowey froze. He blinked and the skeleton had disappeared.   
  
The flower's breath turned shaky and he looked down at his trembling leaves.  
  
He remembered.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Sans returned home that night, he found his brother and Frisk curled up, asleep in Pap's bed. Papyrus seemed to be...shielding? the human. Frisk was grasping Pap's scarf in one hand and using the one he had given them as a present. There was also the little white dog laying on Pap. Frisk had named him Toby for some reason. Mettaton said it sounded sexy though. Sans chuckled to himself. But the cute scene wasn't enough to completely rid Sans of his anxiety.   
  
He quietly shut his brother's door. He grabbed a bottle of ketchup from the kitchen cabinet and stumbled onto the couch with the dusty old book Grillbz had given him.   
  
_"Sans, know that if your hunch is correct, this could prove quite maliciously for your young human."  
  
"trust me grillbz, I wouldn't have come to you i didn't think this wasn't urgent. Grillby nodded solemnly.  
  
"Come with me." Grillby beckoned Sans outside, to the cellar. He watched as his friend approached a large, old-looking bookshelf. He pulled a dusty, ancient looking book from one of the shelves and handed him the book.  
  
"what is this for?" Sans asked, confused.  
  
"Before we take any action, I want you to diagnose Frisk. There are several things that could be happening to them and we need to make sure we know the exact thing we're dealing with."  
  
Sans nodded sadly, understanding what his friend wanted. Grilby put his hand on Sans' shoulder.  
  
"Frisk will be alright Sans, they have you to keep them safe." Grillby smiled warmly.   
  
"thanks grillbz." Sans said before teleporting out of the shop._  
  
  
Sans looked at the book with a green, leather cover. There was a picture of several different colored souls on it.  
  
  
 ** THE NATURE OF SOULS  
**  
"well, i was never really into reading but i guess i only have my 'shelf' to blame." He started:  
  
      **WHAT IS A SOUL?  
A soul is often defined as the culmination of a monster or human's being. It is what holds the emotional or other aspects of a monsters' spirit.  
**  
He skipped ahead to a different section of the book.  
  
                                                                              **SOUL MANIPULATION  
There are different methods for controlling something's soul. However, many of these require years of training and only have limited effects. Certain magic can hold a soul in place for a desired amount of time to keep its owner from escaping. (see Green Soul Magic) Other methods can manipulate the gravity surrounding the soul, causing difficulty dodging certain attacks. (see Blue Soul Magic) However, there is a rare form of soul manipulation which can give someone complete control over a soul. This, however, only happens in cases when the soul of a deceased retains its form outside of the body for a lasting period of time. Normally, this happens in humans (and in some rare cases, monsters) with abnormally large amounts of Determination (see Human Determination). In this state, the disembodied soul wanders looking for a host and often finds shelter in vulnerable creatures stuck in the void. Though the new combined soul fights for control, the more determined one is able to weaken the owner enough to take control of the body. The owner's soul is painfully cast into a conscience void in which it can still see from the perspective of their bodies, but have little to no control over it. If, however, the owner is put through enough emotional, or physical stress, they can take back control if they enter a void again, tearing their damaged soul away from their possessor. This process is extremely painful and few live through it. Any who come out alive have tears and cracks on their soul which often cannot be repaired. If however, the timeline is altered,  as human determination can often do, the soul can be repaired but scars will still be visible. However, sometimes a remnant of the parasite soul can still latch on. The common symptoms of post soul possession are strange behavior, hemorrhaging, blackouts, long periods of lost time........**   
  
Sans stopped reading.  
  
He couldn't.  
  
He just couldn't think about it anymore.  
  
Frisk was just a little kid. They weren't possessed by anything. They weren't forced to do anything. They probably hurt some little Froggit by accident. He was crazy for even thinking that. Why would he ever think about Frisk being in that kind of hell? The thought of Frisk being in that position, forced to watch as countless friends died, it made Sans sick.  
  
He slammed the book shut and threw it to the ground. He slumped over in the couch and picked up his bottle. He just drank and drank and kept drinking. He was drinking away all the pain until finally, he passed out.  
  
  
  
From the depths of Sans' soul, a voice called out to him.  
  
 __  
"No, n-no, Sans..." The voice cried brokenly. It was distorted terribly. "I didn't want this. I-I just want things to go back... Back to the way they were before...I-I'm sorry m-my friend."  
  
"who are you?" He called out, "are you okay?" Sans felt panic deep within him.  
  
"Please!!!! Please!! HELP ME! STOP IT!!!" A different voice was screaming in pain from the other direction. It sounded familiar. Its soul had the same magnitude as someone who had a friend or relative fall down.    
  
"Let me go!!" The first voice sounded again. Sans was feeling torn, unsure of which voice to run to. The first voice suddenly let out a sharp gasp. "No! No no no! Not him please! Please don't! I'll do anything please!"  
  
The second voice let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain. "BROTHER!"  
  
Then, suddenly without warning, both voices sounded at the same time.   
  
"PAPYRUS!"  
  
  
  
Sans woke up, sweating profusely. He turned to see golden sunlight shining through the living room window. His head was aching terribly.   
  
"what the hell kind of a dream was that? He wondered to himself. "i really ought to not drink before bed." He laughed as he rubbed his head. Yet something about that dream still made him feel uneasy. He looked down to see that he had a blanket wrapped around him. It seemed someone had tucked him in. He turned his head to see Pap in the kitchen, making breakfast.  
  
"AH! GOOD MORNING BROTHER!" He said cheerfully. "HOW WAS YOUR NIGHT'S SLEEP? MINE WAS FINE ASIDE FROM THAT PESKY DOG I FOUND IN MY ROOM. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT GOT IN." Papyrus gave a troubled, and slightly irritated look. But it passed quickly, "THOUGHT I'D WAKE YOU UP BUT YOU SEEMED QUITE PEACEFUL!" His brother was beaming, as always.  
  
"thanks, bro." He replied shakily. "say, where's the kid at?" He asked realizing that Frisk was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"THEY WENT BACK TO LADY ASGORE'S HOUSE. SHE WAS QUITE FRANTIC WHEN SHE FOUND THAT THE HUMAN WAS NOT IN BED. I REASSURED HER THAT YOU SENT A TEXT TO CLEAR EVERYTHING UP." A look of confusion suddenly appeared on Pap's face. "THOUGH IT SEEMED IT WAS THE FIRST SHE HAD HEARD OF IT!"  
  
Sans froze realizing that he had forgotten to text Toriel about Frisk. He fumbled for his phone. It had been off since dinner yesterday. His lock screen was overloaded with texts and missed calls from Tori. The messages had gotten more and more frantic until she was typing in illegible uppercase text. Sans cringed as he read through the messages  
  
10:10- Sans, it is Toriel. I went to check on Frisk and they were gone. Are they with you?  
  
10:12- Sans, if this is a joke, I do not find it very humorous.   
  
10:13- PS That was not met as a pun, you are not permitted to laugh.  
  
10:14- PS *meant* not met  
  
10:32- I've looked around the village and Frisk is not here. If they are with you, let me know this instant.  
  
Sans scrolled through a few more messages.  
  
10:56- SANS I AM CALLING TH POLICE this INSTANT  
  
10:78- Ogod where are TheY?  
  
10:89- Sand ANSWre me  
  
10:167- I'm not faeling well!  
  
10:66666- Sans I cat breathe!!  
  
??????- SMS ERROR: THE FOLLOWING PHONE HAS PROBABLY BEEN DESTROYED IN A PANIC ATTACK OR FIT OF WORRY. EITHER WAY, YOU'RE SCREWED BUDDY.  
  
Sans put down his phone in shock and horror. Thousands of things were racing through his mind but it all came down to one though.  
  
"toriel's gonna kill me." Sans said under his breath. "she's actually gonna kill me."


End file.
